This invention relates to shielded containers for use in intrastate, interstate and international commerce, and especially to containers for shipping radioactive materials (RAM's) in full compliance with Public Law 93-633: "The Hazardous Materials Act", effective Jan. 1, 1975.
Public Law 93-633 specifies strict regulations in shipping hazardous materials in interstate and international commerce. While the manufacturer must comply with the specified regulations of this Law under threat of criminal prosecution, there can also be penalties attached to his customer who may want to reship a residue of the previously received hazardous material including any radioactive material (RAM) back to the manufacturer; e.g., the customer may want to return the RAM that is unused back to his manufacturer for disposal. Accordingly, not only must radioactive materials be housed in containers that prevent stray emission of radiation but also they must not leak during shipment in the first instance to the customer from the manufacturer, or for transshipment for other purposes including return to the manufacturer of the RAM.